Spin The Bottle
by TheShadows911
Summary: A simple game of spin the bottle turns Lee's world upside down and with a new persona on life he is determined to be with the one boy he truly loves, Gaara. Before Naruto Shippuden, first Naruto fan-fiction, rated M for lemon. Found a lot of people saying that there wasn't enough LeeGaa stuff out there, so instead of complaining I decided to do something about it. Please R&R!
1. Spin the bottle

Lady Tsunade couldn't help but massage her temples; rubbing them roughly as she prayed the stress would disappear, but all the work that the previous Hokages had put into the Leaf Village to make it a secure and peaceful place had been destroyed with Orochimarus last visit. She was of course trying her best to restore the village back to greatness and with the Sand Village now on her side everything should be slotting back into place, but something was still missing; it seemed the will of fire was starting to burn out.

"Something the matter M'Lady?" Shizune had wandered in undetected with Tonton resting comfortably in her arms.

Tsunade released a well-known sigh "Shizune, ninja moral is at an all-time-low, I was just brain storming ideas to raise everyone's spirits." She explained while rummaging for a bottle of sake in her desk drawer. With the recent damage to the village, loss of civilians and ninja, Saskues capture, Lee and the other young ninja's injuries there wasn't much to be happy about, beside the fact that Naruto would no longer be causing trouble around the village, he had gone to train with Jiraiya.

Just as Tsunade's alcoholic beverage reached her grasp she had to hide it from a young student of hers, Sakura Haruno "I completed your request ma'am!" The pink haired girl bowed in the presence of the Hokage. Tsunade starred at the girl for a moment admiring her courage, she had now lost both members of her team and was still so willing to get stronger in their absence, it's the attitude the village needed "Is there anything else I can do?"

Tsunade placed her elbows on the desk and linked her fingers so she could rest her head on her hands "I have a task, well not a task entirely… More like a question." The young girl gave a quick nod to confirm that she was listening "If you had to cheer up all the ninja, what would you do?"

Sakura blinked while taking recoil to the fact that it wasn't as serious of a question as she thought. Lolling her head to one side she pondered on the subject for a while before stating "I would throw a big party ma'am."

Tsunade's eyebrow raised, it was a good idea but there was a problem "What are we celebrating?"

Sakura flinched, she hadn't thought about that part, scratching her neck she glanced over at Shizune for guidance but unfortunately she had none to give "We could… Ugh…" She mumbled while desperately looking around the room for an answer, nothing, until her fingers grazed the knot of her headband, only then did the ideas started flowing, '_to celebrate Lady Hokage? No… Already done that, to celebrate the Leafs courage?… Maybe… Think, Sakura, Think! Oh! I know!'_ "How about the recent alliance with the sand ma'am?"

"…That could just work." Tsunade admitted.

"We could also say our thanks to the three sand Ninja that helped us, Tamari, Kunkuro and Gaara." Shizune piped in "Plus it would further strengthen our bonds with the sand."

Tsunade smiled to the fact that her problems had solved themselves "A party it is then! Shizune I would like you to work on an appropriate date, venue and the other essentials."

"Yes M'Lady." Shizune gave a quick bow before letting herself out of the office.

"And Sakura," Tsunade addressed the girl who looked very pleased with herself "I would like you to take the afternoon off."

An even bigger grin emerged on Sakura's face "Oh! Thank you ma'am!"

Tsunade struck up a tensed index finger "But on one condition. I want you to gather up all your fellow kunoichi and have a nice afternoon with them, like a sleepover or something, I know it might sound childish but you and the others need to reconnect and strengthen bonds between comrades otherwise it will affect you on the battlefield." Tsunade elaborated.

"…Err… Y-yes ma'am." She agreed to her terms, even if they sounded childish it did make some sense. With a quick bow she let herself out to gather up her friends.

And after much waiting Tsunade retrieved her sake from under the desk, wrenching off the cork she took an almighty swig before consulting the latest newspaper for any bets to be placed.

…

Sakura ran around the village, gathering up her friends, although they were surprised about the proposition they couldn't deny Lady Tsunade's orders, they agreed with little or no objection. After that she hurried home, notified her parents and cleaned her room before slipping into a pink button-up pyjama top and loose red pyjama trousers, the other girls arrived together in their pyjamas while clutching sleeping bags and pillows.

"Anyone want a magazine?" Sakura chuckled while holding up a heavy pile of paper.

Hinata rose her hand "Uh-I wouldn't mind one Sakura." She chimed in her typical high-pitched almost silent voice while wriggling her toes in her blue bunny slippers.

"What is the point of this Sakura?" Tenten questioned while fiddling with her kunai, this really wasn't her favourite pastime.

Sakura sighed, passing a pile of magazines to Hinata and then addressing Tenten with a hand on her hip "I told you, hokage's orders, plus it's fun!" She chirped before promptly sitting on a pink beanbag.

"I don't see what's so fun about this." Tenten pouted.

"I'm having fun!" Moegi gave a large grin of approval as Ino painted her fingernails and with her free hand she adjusted the goggles on her head.

"That's the spirit! If only Tenten had your attitude." Ino glanced at the brunette sprawled over Sakura's bed.

"My attitude is fine." Tenten pointed out "What do you even do at a slumber party anyway?"

A sharp excited gasp came from one of the girls "What about spin the bottle?" Moegi suggested.

"Sure, I'll go get one." Sakura stood and clambered downstairs, raiding her closets for a glass bottle, finally finding one with overdue juice in it, she took the top off and poured it down the sink before running back upstairs "Here let me just place it on this." Sakura took a magazine from Hinata's pile, placed it in the middle of the room and then put the bottle on top "Should I go first?"

"Go for it." Ino muttered while shrugging her loose shoulders, pre-occupied with the nail varnish.

Spinning the bottle lightly Sakura and Hinata watched until it stopped "Erm-Ino, it's pointing at you I think." Hinata alerted the blonde.

Ino glanced at the clear bottle before stating "No, it's pointing at Moegi." She smirked while shuffling out of the bottles way "Truth or dare?"

"Urmm… Truth."

"Okay, who do you like?" Sakura asked with a devious grin.

Moegi flushed pink "You mean… As a friend?"

"Nope. I mean like-like."

Moegi squirmed "Ugh… I-I don't… I mean… I don't think-"

"Just say anyone that you think you might like." Ino smiled while listening intently.

Moegi thought how a moment, only one boy came to her mind "Well… I-I don't know… There is I guess… Konoharmaru-"

"You like Konoharmaru?" Ino giggled "Isn't he like a Naruto double?"

Moegi panicked with the red on her cheeks spreading fast "No! I didn't mean-"

"Anyhow let's spin it again." Ino flicked the bottle making it spin again, it landed on Tenten.

"Truth." Tenten demanded before Ino got to ask.

"So, who do you like-like Tenten?" Ino asked.

Tenten laid her head on her hands and dangled her feet aimlessly in the air "Erm… No one in particular at the moment."

"Seriously?" Ino groaned "You're no fun at all."

"No one at all? What about Neji?" Sakura questioned.

"Neji is a nice guy but he's so uptight and depressive sometimes." Tenten explained.

Ino thought over other possible candidates "What about… Kiba?"

Tenten shuddered "Ugh no thanks, he's too rowdy for me."

Sakura nipped her bottom lip, running over other male members in squads that Tenten could be interested in "Hmm who else is there? Oh! What about Lee?"

Tenten's head crashed into the mattress "You have to be kidding me, I mean don't get me wrong I like, respect and trust Lee as a friend and comrade but more than that? No, he's just so full-on sometimes I don't know what to do with him." She sighed a painful sigh.

Sakura chuckled "You have to admire his energy though."

"He has too much of it, so much that he makes _me_ tired." Tenten moaned "And then there's that constant optimism! And the way he talks, dresses, acts… He's just odd all-round." She held her head in her hands feeling a wave of stress from all the years of trying to handle Lee.

Moegi sunk into her memory, trying to remember if she'd ever even met Lee "Isn't that the guy who dresses like Guy sensei?"

"Yup, I have no idea why he has this obsession with Guy, he sees him as a farther or something, but it's no reason to become his clone." Tenten elaborated almost as if she was talking to herself.

Ino put a fist into her palm "We need to make him see sense."

"Trust me I've tried but all he does is start yelling about 'the power of youth'… Or something like that anyway." Tenten rubbed her eyes, feeling tired.

"Well you just leave it to me Tenten, I'll figure out something." Sakura announced, Ino volunteering as well, her mind already racing with ideas of what to do with the plucky green ninja "What were we doing before this conversation began?"

"We were playing spin the bottle." Claimed Hinata, trying her best to join the conversation that the other girls were having.

"Oh, okay." The bottle was spun again and would be many more times throughout the night until they started suggesting ideas of what to do with Lee, finally they came up with a plan but it would have to wait until the next morning when Sakura could run it over with Lady Hokage.

…

"A makeover?" Tsunade quizzed, sounding surprised.

"Yes ma'am, I and fellow kunoichi pick a ninja to have a makeover and their reveal will be at the party in a few months." Sakura smiled, genuinely hoping that Lady Tsunade would accept her request.

Tsunade starred at the young ninja, wondering where on earth this idea had sprouted from "Who would do the makeover?"

"Ino has already volunteered for that part."

_'Interesting…'_ Tsunade dabbled over the suggestion "And who would be victim of this makeover?"

Sakura chuckled nervously "Well we had a friend in mind but only with your approval ma'am."

"Go on." Tsunade gave permission for her to continue, rolling her wrist at the same time.

"Rock Lee ma'am."

Tsunade blinked "Lee? But why him?"

Sakura stood silent for a moment "…Well Tenten started a conversation last night about Lee and how he acts and makes himself look like Guy sensei and well, we wondered if he was different before that, or… How should I put it? He seems to not be acting like himself and acting more like someone else." She nibbled her lip, running over what she just said in her mind, it didn't sound very convincing.

Tsunade repeated the young ninja's words in her head for a while "But what if acting like Guy _is_ his personality?"

"That's what we want to find out ma'am."

Shizune raised an eyebrow "So this is more like an undercover mission?" Tonton making an oink to agree with her.

Sakura shook her head almost violently "No ma'am! The sole purpose of this mission is fun! And the one thing Lee needs after all the stress he's had with the operation is some good-hearted fun and the support of his friends!" Sakura clasped her hands together while a sincere smile.

"M'Lady this is ridiculous, don't approve it there is no need to do this." Shizune gave a word of advice to the hokage with Tonton giving his voice of opinion as well.

"You're correct Shizune, this is a ludicrous idea." Tsunade tapped the desk with her fingertips.

Shizune gave a sigh of relief.

"But Sakura raises a valid argument and has peaked my interest; you have my approval, go fetch Rock Lee now!" Tsunade ordered Sakura off while slamming her palm on the desk.

Sakura fist-pumped in a silent celebration "Thank you so much ma'am! You won't regret it!" After that she ran out the room.

"You have to be kidding me M'Lady, you are giving your approval to a child's game!" Shizune begged Tsunade to re-consider.

"Oh lighten up Shizune! Plus, I want to see whether Ino can get him out of them ridiculous green spandex."

"It's highly un-likely M'Lady."

…

On the outskirts of the village was a little run-down training area, but it was also Lee's favourite place to train, the memories around this place were scarred onto the trees and not to mention on his skin, taijutsu can make you pick up a lot of cuts and broken bones. He had just got into a rhythm with his push ups, his muscles still sore from all his physio but decided to push on anyway hoping it would all work out in the end "2996… 2997…" He chanted as his lungs begged for more air, beads of sweat dripping off his face and his heart beating out of his chest.

"…Lee!"

"2998… 2999…" Lee huffed as Sakura popped out from behind a nearby tree "3000… Oh! Sakura, I didn't see you there." He put his training on hold and he clambered to his feet, his movements still not responding as he would like "H-How are you?" He stuttered, still panting as he grabbed his water bottle and took a good swig.

"Fine thanks, how are you Lee? You know that you shouldn't push yourself to hard." Sakura placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head to one side, trying to hide the devious plan she, Ino and the Hokage had in store for him.

"Thank you for your concern but I know in my heart that I must take advantage of this precious time as a youth!" Lee explained whole-heartedly, giving her a signature thumbs-up, big toothy grin and a wink.

Sakura chuckled "Just be careful okay?"

"It's a promise!... So, did you have something to say or?" Lee ended the question half-sentenced, hoping she would finish it.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Lady Hokage wants you in her office immediately." She tried her best to make it sound as serious as possible.

He blinked, gripping his bottle, had something been found in his last examination "Immediately? D-did she say why?" Lee questioned on the subject of his attendance.

"No, just something that she needs you specifically to do."

Lee was stunned for a moment "Me specifically to do?" Maybe it wasn't about his back "Then I shall question the matter no more! I shall make my way to Lady Hokage this instant! I will not let her down."

And with that Lee was off, running past Sakura, she turned around and watched him run into the distance, his ebony hair becoming ruffled in the wind, she couldn't help but smile and sigh "There he goes again." He was enthusiastic as ever, if he was going to change, she was sure going to miss this Lee.

…

"Come in!" Tsunade called after the 3-knock request at her door.

Lee staggered in trying to straighten out his hair before bowing "You called for me Lady Hokage, might there be something wrong?"

Tsunade dropped her highlighter pen and a newspaper from her face "Ahh! Lee, I've been waiting. How are you?"

"Fine ma'am." Lee gave a firm nod.

"Not training to hard are you?"

"Just trying to take advantage of my youth ma'am." Lee assured.

"Okay, well I have a request to ask of you." She tapped her index finger on the desk "But you have to swear to me that you'll do it and that you'll carry it through to the bitter end."

Sakura was right, this did sound extremely important and he was dying to take up the opportunity "Yes ma'am! I promise I will succeed in this task!"

Tsunade sat there for a moment looking him over, he looked sincere and determined enough "The kunoichi ninja have chosen you to be a part of a special plan, I have approved this because I know you need some stress off your back after everything that has happened."

Lee wanted to disagree and to tell her that he was not worth her concern but he had already promised her, and he doesn't go down on a promise so he continued to listen.

"Over the next coming months the girls will be giving you a makeover, you must accept their every request on what to wear and how to act, you will visit Ino once if not twice a week, and remember this is also to help you create greater bonds with your teammates, but most of all please just have fun." After the run down Tsunade stood from her chair and waltzed to Lee's side, placing a hand on his shoulder "Your new look will be revealed at a village party accompanied by sand ninja in a few months."

"…I understand ma'am." This request wasn't that bad, maybe he would be turned into a fool by the girls and get laughed at but when hasn't he been laughed at, he'd just shrug it off as usual, even though it might still hurt a little.

"Now head home, Ino will already be there waiting for you."

Lee's eyes grew wide "Yes ma'am." He let himself out politely but as soon as the door shut behind him he made a bee-line down the corridor. Swerving through fellow ninja until he reached the outside world, luckily he didn't live to far away and only had to run through a few streets to a little wooded area and then barge through the door of his own home, snapping the lock in two. He stood at the door scanning his domain "…Ino?" He called, no answer "Ino?!" He yelled.

"…I'm out back!"

Lee sighed with relief and made his way to the back of his home, sliding open the back door he was faced with a startling scene "…Ino?"

"Yes?" Ino gave a warming smile to Lee.

"Why is there a bonfire in my back yard?" He looked over the surprisingly big crackling fire, trying to figure out what was being burnt.

"I'm burning all your clothes." Ino said bluntly.

It was like being hit with a ton of bricks, Lee collapsed to his knees as he made out a half burnt orange leg-warmer and a completely singed green spandex, but it wasn't just one set, it was a whole pile of them, probably all of them. Youthful tears ran down his cheeks as he realised that most of them had come from Guy sensei, and were treasured possessions of his.

"Here, get out of what you're wearing and put on these so I can throw the last set of those dumb clothes onto the fire." Ino gave a large grin.

Lee looked up to see a green hoodie and a pair of loose grey slacks, he sniffled "What if I refuse?"

"You can't, Hokages orders."

_'Damn it'_ Lee cursed, to him those spandex and leg-warmers were more than 'stupid clothes', they were memorabilia to his hero, Guy sensei. He knew this task was going to be difficult but it seemed to be turning into his idea of hell.

…

Lee had done as Ino asked and the last remaining pair of Lee's beloved clothes was tossed onto the fire, he squirmed in the new baggy and itchy clothing as he tied his red ninja headband around his neck, just as Ino had hers. Right now Ino was sitting in his armchair like an emperor and eyeing him up like a lamb to the slaughter, he just stood there awkwardly as she made a box with her hands as if it was a picture frame.

"Hmmm…" Ino pondered over his new look, stood, shook his hair roughly and then sat back down to look him over "Perfect."

Lee blew a strand of hair from his face, how that was better was beyond him.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'm going out to buy you some clothes that I think will suit you better, but in the mean time you must not buy any green spandex or any orange leg-warmers." She jumped up from the chair and collected her things.

"But what about my bindings, I need them in combat." Lee addressed the situation, there couldn't be any lee-way on this, he needed to have them.

"Okay but only under your sleeves." She took his hand and lifted up the sleeve to demonstrate, she was taken a-back by the amount of rough scars she had found and traced along the way "Well erm, I'll see you again in a few hours." And with that she let herself out of the little home.

Lee stood aimlessly in his living room for a moment before wandering to his bedroom, nothing had been majorly disturbed other than his wardrobe; the doors were open and all that was inside was a bunch of hangers, it was a lonely sight. He spent the time that Ino was gone wrapping bindings to his arms, light training, resting and sipping coffee until finally there was a knock at the door.  
Due to the broken lock Ino let herself in and immediately started to show off the bags of clothes she had bought for Lee, there were slacks, skinny jeans, leggings, turtle-neck tops, mesh vests, an array of hoodies and so much more. She ordered him to go upstairs and try them all on until he found something he was comfortable in, he did so and put on a mesh vest with a green hoodie over the top and a pair of long black leggings, he also improvised by binding white bandages from the knee down and even completely over his feet and then put his weights and shoes over the top. Pulling the baggy hoodie over his waist he nervously walked downstairs into Ino's line of sight "How much was all this? I'll pay you back." It was the right and respectful thing to do; she had bought him so much.

"Lee!" Ino squealed at Lee's new look "You look great! I knew I had made the right choice with those leggings, but we need a find a way to hide those weights."

_'Well there would be a way if you hadn't burnt all my leg-warmers'_ Lee thought angrily, but soon he let the subject go, anger was really not something he did well, neither was grudges.

"Don't worry about the clothes, it's my treat, sorry for burning your old ones." Ino bowed with an apology.

"Oh! Please do not concern yourself! And thank you for the clothes." He forced a big grin, feeling more enthusiastic then before, Ino was trying to help and there was no reason to be angry, plus the Hokage said to have fun, so he was going to try his very best.

"Well I have to go then, I'll see you again soon!"

"Definitely! I will look forward to our next meeting!" Lee held the door so Ino could exit, with a wave goodbye he closed the door behind her feeling exhausted and decided to head off to bed, even if it wasn't very youthful of him

…

The next morning he was meeting Guy sensei, Tenten and Neji at a restaurant, but the walk there was a disaster, usually he'd walk through the town with a confident stride worth killing for, but now he had his hands in his pocket and was hunched over, trying to become invisible. He felt so incomplete, so anxious and so paranoid, he prayed people wouldn't laugh at him, he prayed people wouldn't take notice, they weren't, but it felt as if they were. He took a deep breath and picked himself up, convincing himself that he shouldn't act nervous or shy, that people will have enough decency to respect the ninja headband around his neck.  
Pushing open the restaurant door was a hurdle and to coax himself to walk past all the tables to the one his team were sat at was a task in itself, every table he wandered by it felt as if people were whispering, muttering and giggling about him, paranoia can do things with your mind he told himself, but his heart felt like it seized beating as his friends didn't even acknowledge his presence until he sat down.

"And then I said-" Might Guy was cut short from his tall tale of heroism as a boy sat next to Tenten, they all sat there in silence for a while, all members of the team with eyes on the boy.

"H-Hey guy's… How are you?" Lee tried to strike up basic conversation between his friends, his hands nervously fumbling in his pockets, they just continued to stare, but Neji was the worst, Lee never liked those eyes, those piercing white eyes, the eyes that somehow made Neji better than him in every single way possible, always loaming over him, watching him, waiting for him to slip up, he hated it.

Finally Tenten plucked up the courage to confirm what everyone was thinking "…Lee?"

"Yes?" He answered in a nervous tone.

"Wh-Why are you dressed like this?" She questioned, dumb-founded that Lee had even left the house in what she would call 'normal clothes'.

He knew it, they didn't approve of him or his new look, the one Ino tirelessly put together, the one that had happened because of the Hokage's orders, he was all part of some sick joke that Ino, Sakura and even Lady Tsunade must be playing on him, he trusted them, and he could feel the laughter building up between his teammates, his so called friends "I know, I look like an idiot." He finally grunted, just about ready to storm out of the restaurant.

"Far from it." Neji's assuring words stepped in, sounding sincere with no hint or trace of laughter ever going to pass his lips.

Lee's head jolted up, looking directly into those eyes which suddenly felt less icy cold and more milky warm.

"We were just shocked, we didn't know you had a sense of fashion other than Guy's green spandex, it's nice to see you wearing something new." Neji's voice of reason washed over the gang.

Lee was stunned, but was sub-consciously beating himself up for ever doubting his friends, a light pink hue dashed his cheeks "T-thanks."

"Yeah you look great Lee!" Tenten noted her approval too by gently bumping his shoulder, unfortunately Guy was not so happy.

"What happened to you Lee!?" Guy stood from his seat making Lee flinch "What happened to your clothes?!"

"Urm! They got burnt!" Was all he could think of saying when Guy was standing over him and shouting.

Guy's mood changed from anger to worry in a second "Burnt? Are you hurt? Was your house attacked? I swear Lee that I'll catch these-"

"No! Th-They were burnt on purpose."

Yet again Guy's mood changed in an instant "On purpose? Why? Do I disrespect you? Is that it Lee?!"

"No!" Lee held up his hands in innocence "You are my most precious person Guy sensei! I would never disrespect you!"

"Then why?! Why would you do this to me?!" Guy begged for an answer, placing his torso on the table, clutching Lee's hands he cried youthful waterfalls of tears.

Lee looked away from his puppy-dog eyes "It's hard to explain Guy sensei, but I don't have any spandex or leg warmers left anyway-"

"Here you can have mine!" Guy stated enthusiastically while yanking at his clothing.

"NO!" Tenten and Neji cried in unison and stopping Guy in his tracks.

"A sight like that would make me lose my byakugan." Neji mumbled clearly distressed and disturbed making Lee chuckle and Guy pout.

"So…" Guy calmed down "What's happened Lee?"

Lee took a deep breath and told them the whole story, his orders from the Hokage, what he found Ino doing, and what was left in store for him. Tenten knew all about it though, but didn't think the other kunoichi were serious, then again she wasn't about to tell them to stop, Lee looked like a completely different person.

"So that's what's happening." Neji held his chin in thought and mumbled to himself.

"Well I still don't like it!" Guy again being the voice of disapproval "How dare they do this to my Lee! Lee, I swear I will get these witches to stop their evil acts upon you."

"But Guy sensei! I promised Lady Hokage! And I must not back down from a promise!" Lee held up a determined fist.

"That's it Lee, bravo! You keep fighting 'til the end my prized student! And keep your promise!" Guy held up a fist and linked it with Lee's, they both sat there crying tears of determination.

_'Well Lee might look different, but there are still some weird personality issues to sort out'_ Tenten thought to herself, whatever Ino had in mind for him though she wanted a part of it too.


	2. Truth

All week Lee received comments on his new clothing, mostly positive, so the next time Ino appeared in his house he was excited for the next step in his transformation, he was also glad to see Tenten had been invited as well.

"Hi Lee, we let ourselves in, hope you don't mind." Ino said as she blew the steam away from a mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't mind, its fine."

Tenten stuck her head out from a doorway "I'm here too Lee."

"So," Ino took a seat in Lee's green armchair again "I found this in one of your cabinets," She held up a tattered book which Lee recognised immediately, it was his photo album "Your hair was very different when you were a kid."

Lee nodded in agreement "Yes I know, It used to be a lot longer."

"Well it's given me a few ideas," Ino held up a white bottle and shook it, the medication inside rattled "Take one of these every morning and your hair will grow out in no time." She instructed before tossing over the bottle.

After catching it he looked over all the strange ingredients the medication contained "Is this what you took? I mean after you cut off your hair in the chunin exams?"

"Yep! It's like magic!" Ino gave a chuckle and a wink.

Tenten appeared from the corridor, hot choco in her grasp "I wondered how your hair grew back so fast."

They soon gossiped all afternoon about nothing at all important and would do so in the many other meet-ups after that. He was truly having a lot of fun, the other men didn't understand the fact that hanging around a bunch of girls could be fun, but it was. As the week's passed Lee came out of his shell, admitting things that no one knew about him, eventually Tenten and Ino became his best friends, they would tell each other everything and laugh for hours about nothing. This appearance wasn't much of a concern to him as much as it was to Guy sensei, eventually his hair grew out so long he could almost sit on it so he had to tie it back in a long ponytail, and oddly enough his bottom eye lashes grew thicker, making his eyes look less like circles and more like Guy sensei's, just a little rounder. Ino eventually got annoyed with his huge square eyebrows so she shaped them a little bit, and she was always painting his nails black as Tenten convinced him to get a silver ear piercing at the top of his left ear.  
Next was Tenten's speech lessons, she made it awfully clear that he wasn't allowed to say certain words like 'yosh' or 'youth', and he was also told not to talk too much in dramatic sequences, nor to cry so often, not to punch and kick the air while talking and not to act like Guy sensei was a god. Lee took all the new rules very seriously and in the days to come would often find himself correcting himself or stopping mid-sentence, eventually though he got the hang of it.  
The weeks rolled by to the moment when Lee's look was almost complete, he had a long plait of hair running down his back to his waist, it was separated from the hair at the top so it was the same width all the way down. The hair at the top was close to his original bowl-cut look, just messed around a little bit and slightly longer. At the front his fringe was parted each way equally and cut straight at the ends, one odd strand of hair struck out the middle and bounced on his forehead. For the rest of him he was wearing a slimming green turtle-neck t-shirt, his red headband still hanging loosely around his neck, a long sleeved mesh shirt was underneath to you could see the cross pattern until it hit his perfectly wrapped bindings. His waist was covered with a small red robe-like wrapping which was tied at the side, with that he wore green leggings and more bindings covering from the knee-down and over his feet, he didn't even wear shoes anymore because he found it easier to wrap a thin sole of a shoe under the white bandages. And the matter with his weights was resolved by dying them orange, but Lee wasn't wearing any of it tonight, tonight he was wearing a green onesie with cute little ears on the hood while clutching a sleeping bag and toothbrush because he was invited to a slumber party with Ino and Tenten.

"Hey!" Lee grinned, his breath making mist in the wind.

Ino was at her door to greet him "Lee! You made it! Come in!"

Tenten wandered down the corridor as Lee walked in "Hi Lee!" She skipped over and brought him into a tight hung "You look so adorable in that onesie!" She admitted while releasing him from her grasp for him only to be tugged into Ino's arms.

"Thanks, I couldn't resist it, it's so cosy." Lee chirped, rubbing the green material in-between his fingers.

Ino let Lee go "Just like a big teddy bear." Taking Lee's arm she led him into the kitchen where the hot choco was, everyone took their respective mug and they all wandered upstairs to Ino's bedroom.

"Your room is so nice Ino." Lee couldn't help but compliment, Ino's room was tidy but also comfortable, he placed his sleeping bag in the corner of the room, after a thanks from Ino they were soon chatting and gossiping and laughing like usual, the hours rolled by until they got bored and Ino suggested spin the bottle, Tenten groaned in disapproval of but Lee thought it was a great idea. In next to no time the truths and dares were rolling in, Tenten even dared Ino to cross the balcony to the next door neighbours house, sneak in and take a piece of clothing, she arrived back with some discussing underwear which they threw in the trash. It was all going well until the bottle landed on him, he wanted a truth question and he was asked 'who do you like?' he suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Why did you ask that Ino? You know he's going to answer Sakura." Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity for throwing away a useful truth.

Ino held an index finger to her lips and shushed the brunette "Give Lee a chance to answer!"

Lee squirmed in his spot, both of the girls watching him as he nibbled on his lip and played with his hands "…Y-You mean as a friend… Because you guys are really good ones." He tried to change the subject.

"Aw thanks Lee! But I mean as like-like, like more than a friend, even more than a best friend." Ino insisted.

Lee's head lowered, he was now backed into a corner, he had to tell the truth and not just to stay within the rules of the game "…Erm… C-can I tell… You a secret?" He mumbled nervously, swallowing his pride.

Tenten blinked, now interested in what Lee had to say she scooted closer "What is it?" She tipped her head lower trying to look Lee in the eye.

Lee could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, hoping it wasn't showing "…W-well… I…Ugh…" He struggled to get the words out, his mouth suddenly as dry as Suna.

Ino got on all fours and crawled closer as Lee became more and more quiet "Tell us."

"Yeah Lee," Tenten moved closer again "We're your best friends, you can tell us anything."

Lee's lip quivered as his heart swelled, she was right "…I… Ugh…" He murmured as the girls leant into his personal space, it was do or die time, he clenched his hands into fists and "I…I like... Men."

"You like who?" Ino asked, Lee had said it almost silently.

Lee took in a breath and with a slightly wavering voice answered "I'm gay."

Silence passed between the three.

Yet again, Lee would not be accepted for who he was, the pain was unbearable. He burst into tears and held his hands over his face as his curled into a ball. Bringing his knees to his chest he could feel his breaking heart in his throat "…I… I…" He choked through his sobbing "I'm… Sorry…" He apologised, for what reason he was unsure, for being different probably. Ever since he was a child he was picked on for who he was, Tenten was right, he had become Guy to try and get some recognition and when he did he didn't stop, but now everything was different, he was coaxed from behind his protective barrier and thrown out into the open, he just prayed his friends didn't hate him over this small part of him.

"No," Ino pushed herself forward and took the sobbing ninja into her warm grasp "You don't have to apologise." She breathed into his hair, tears now streaming down her own face.

Tenten joined her, taking one of Lee's shaking hands into her own and gently rubbing his back in an attempt to stop his crying "We love you for who you are Lee, and if this is you, then I accept you for it, I accept every bit of you."

Lee was now crying tears of happiness even though you couldn't tell just by looking at him, his grip tightened on Tenten's hand "You… Y-you don't mind?" He sniffled.

Ino hugged him tighter slightly "Of course not!" She took Lee's face in her hand and made him look up at her "We can chat about all the boys together now!"

He couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that comment, it sounded like a great idea "Are you guys sure?" He asked again, wiping the tears away with the back of his bandaged hand.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Do you really know nothing about girls?" She asked before answering her own question "Having a gay best friend is every girls dream."

"Totally," Ino agreed, wiping the tears away from her own face "Plus, you never answered my question."

"…What? Yes I did." Lee insisted.

Ino shook her head "I asked _who_ you liked, not _what_ you liked." She laughed making Lee flush red.

"Oh err…" Lee laughed nervously with her "Well I don't know, I mean I do have someone in mind but… I don't know for sure if I like-like him yet." He spoke truthfully.

"Come on Lee tell us! We won't tell anyone else." Tenten pressured him.

Thinking back on it, all those months ago in the restaurant when Neji had complimented him for the first time he had felt an odd feeling in his chest, like it suddenly got tighter, but he wasn't ready to admit to liking him more than a friend "No I-I can't say, he's a friend and I don't think I like him more than that." He huffed, hoping his friends would take that as a suitable answer.

"Not yet anyway," Ino grinned and gave him a good nudge "You keep us up to date won't you?"

"Sure."

…

Lee was feeling like a new person, he had a new look, new personality and a new persona on life, and now this so called 'party' was just a few days away, he hadn't seen Lady Tsunade since the whole makeover started, every time he received a mission she forced him to wait to get orders where she couldn't see him, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Lee!"

Lee turned around to see Sakura running to catch up to him "Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"Fine!" She humbly smiled and caught her breath "Can I walk with you?"

Lee smiled back "Sure, I was just about to take a stroll through the park, you always have excellent timing."

Sakura chuckled, as Lee led them both to the park, it was immersed in woodland with sunlight barely seeping through the plentiful branches, scattering the ground in a camouflage of light a shade. Few children played within the equipment built for their entertainment, instead the preferred to hunt in the wilderness for interesting worms or bugs, Lee and Sakura's footsteps crunched as they made their way over the loose cobblestone path to a wooden bench drowned in vegetation "…I didn't even know this place existed." Sakura's shining blue eyes wandered, taking in the surreal Alice in wonderland experience.

"I used to come here a lot as a child," Lee breathed, reminiscing about the past as he took a seat on the bench and ran his fingers along the carvings within the wooden frame "I have a lot of good memories from here."

"It's amazing." She gawked, taking a seat next to Lee "…But I came to ask something."

Lee replied calmly "Go ahead."

Sakura took a strand of her pink hair and rolled it around her finger "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

He blinked at the sudden question, a few days ago he would have felt comfortable doing so, but now he had realised his true feelings for the same gender, he couldn't say yes.

"I was just thinking because I knocked you down so many times before and… I-is something the matter Lee?" Sakura noticed the saddened look upon the green ninja's face.

Lee took his long plait into his hands and started to fiddle with it nervously "I'm really sorry Sakura… But I can't."

The pink haired usually up-beat girl sat there for a moment, wondering if they had really changed that much "…Oh." Was all she could muster as a response.

"I-It's not you!" He assured, placing a firm hand on her leg to stop her from leaving "It's me… You see I…" He nibbled his lip, the only people he had told were Tenten and Ino, but he figured he could trust Sakura as well "I'm gay."

Sakura sat there stunned for a moment, starring into his large dark eyes that were begging for a response, she quickly rebounded and smiled "Well why didn't you say so!" She giggled, it made sense now "It's okay Lee! I don't mind."

Lee blew out a sigh of relief "Thank you, I hope I didn't make you feel unwanted."

Sakura took Lee's hand "Whatever makes you happy will make me happy."

Lee stood from the bench with Sakura, pulling her into a quick hug "I have to go now, thanks for everything."

"My pleasure."

Lee watched her walk back the way they came, Sakura was another one of those once in a life time friends, which reminded him, he was on his way to see Ino before he got interrupted, so he ran off in the opposite direction. He ran out the park and into the unusually busy streets, he had to pass the Leaf village gates on the way there to he took a shortcut through the alleyways to avoid the crowds. As he ran out into the open the crowds were huge, he stood at the exit on his tip toes to see the source of the commotion and it didn't take long to spot a glance of shaggy red hair. He instantly lunged himself back into the alleyway, his back pressed firmly against the concrete wall with his hand clutching his clothing tightly over his heart, which was beating way to fast. He stood there for a while wondering whether his mind was racing or if it had gone brain dead numb, his got the same feeling he did all that time ago with Neji, only worse. His stomach felt as if he'd swallowed concrete, his knees were as slack as jelly and he soon noticed the odd sensation in this groin, which made him blush a hell of a lot darker. Swallowing the lump in his throat he decided to take a detour to Ino's house, unable to run a straight like due to how flustered he had become, knocking franticly on the door and waiting for an answer.

"Lee! You're going to break my door down!" Ino snapped.

"Did you know Gaara's in the village?!" Lee asked with a panicked cry, holding himself and constantly looking over his shoulder.

"What? He's here early then… But that's no reason to smash my door in." She grunted, the fact the Gaara was here wasn't at all considered good gossip in her books.

"What do I do?!" Lee begged for advice, not sure what to do with the burning feeling inside him.

"Do with what?..." Ino asked starring at Lee, then noticed how red his cheeks were "Oh… I get it now," She leaned on the door frame with a cunning smirk "So that's who you were talking about the other night." He gave a giggle.

Lee looked back to Ino wondering what she meant, than he remembered the game of spin the bottle "No it's not him!"

Ino waved her palm "It's okay Lee, it's just a crush." She teased.

He grew even redder "I don't have a crush on Gaara!" He insisted.

"Love never lie's Lee, I can see it written all over your face, wait until Tenten hears about this." She teased again, making the red on his cheeks turn darker either with anger or with thoughts of the sand ninja.

"I don't have a crush on Gaara! I don't!" He yelled before running off frustrated with Ino and himself. He ran all the way home and shut himself within his domain, he slid down the closed door and sat there for a while, calming himself down, he decided to get some rest, by now the day was almost up and he knew that sleeping on a bad situation was always a good thing to do. But as the night progressed, all he had were wet dreams.

…

Morning didn't come around soon enough, he gathered up his sheets and threw them in the wash, he took a shower, dressed himself and mentally prepared himself, no thinking about Gaara. He brushed himself down and left the house, he had the day off today and figured he'd eat out for breakfast, with money in his pocket he ran through the street, a happy-go-lucky attitude painted on his face until- He slammed into what felt like a wall, he ran into it fast enough to fall back on the ground with a thud, he coughed as he picked himself up slightly and noticed the shadow was in the outline of a person "Hey! Why don't you watch where… You're going…" He trailed off as he noticed an all too familiar sand shield disintegrating to reveal a plain faced Gaara. The other civilians had all turned silent, watching the sand ninjas every move, if he was moving that is. Eventually Lee gathered up the strength to talk through the lump in his throat "Hi Gaara, sorry I didn't see you there." Lee apologised, but the read head continued to stare, with no trace of emotion upon his face.

Gaara looked the Leaf shinobi over, something about him seemed awfully familiar, eventually his lips moved to say simply "…Lee." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

Lee knew that Gaara wanted conformation that he was in fact said person "Yeah?" He answered with a smile, not realising he was still on the floor.

"You look different." Gaara stated blackly.

Lee looked down at himself "Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck "It's been a hectic few months."

"So it was you who hid from me yesterday."

_'He saw me?!'_ Lee tensed up, wondering what to say, he didn't want to offend Gaara "Oh! I-I wasn't hiding from you!" He laughed louder then he should "I was hiding from err… Lady Tsunade!"

Gaara lowered his invisible eyebrows "You are a rogue ninja." He observed, the sand in his gourd started to hiss with anger. Gaara was now in an alliance with the Leaf, he wouldn't allow any ninja betray it and destroy the home of Naruto Uzumaki.

The hair stood up on Lee's neck as he noticed the stormy hue in Gaara's eyes "No!" He held up his hands in defence "I would never betray the Leaf! Never! I swear on Guy sensei's life!" Crossing his index finger over his heart, his muscles relaxed as Gaara calmed, he sighed "…It's a long story."

Gaara felt pity over the older ninja, even if he didn't know what entirely was wrong, he was just about to ask Lee to elaborate his situation when the green shinobi began to speak.

"I was just heading over to Ichiraku's… Want to come? I-I mean, I'll pay!"

Black shadow outlined eyes squinted at the widely grinning boy, there was nothing else he was doing so Gaara decided to take Lee up on the offer, he held out a pale palm as an offering.

Lee readily took the hand and stood to his feet, surprised by how tall Gaara had grown; he was just under his own height. Taking a step back Lee led the way to the small restaurant stand, dunking his head to enter he announced his presence "Teuchi, Ayame, you here?" Taking a seat as Teuchi walked in from the back of the shop.

"Hello Lee," The middle aged man smiled humbly "What are yah havin'?" The cooking equipment being turned on as he asked.

"Hmm…" Lee drabbled over the menu "Just the usual ramen, extra everything, I'm starving!" He held his rumbling stomach.

"How about you?" Teuchi motioned towards Gaara "Haven't seen your face around here before."

"I'm from the sand." Gaara said quickly "And I'll have the same as Lee, but without the extras."

Teuchi made the food as ordered, and place a bowl each in front of the two "Enjoy it."

"Thank you Teuchi." Lee gave his head a bow as Gaara stayed silent, he started to eat "Mmmmf…" Lee hummed in delight, Ichiraku ramen was defiantly the best within the village.

Gaara squirmed in response to the noise that Lee had made, it felt odd to him, he ignored it and began to eat.

"Glad you like it Lee, I don't usually see you in here." Teuchi admitted.

Lee laughed with a closed mouth "I'm surprised to recognised me!"

Ayame appeared from the back "You're the gossip of the town Lee, everyone loved your new look."

"Thanks Ayame." Lee bowed his head again.

"Hah! I almost didn't recognise my own name, I've gotten too used to Naruto walking in and calling my farther 'old man'." She rolled her eyes.

"He calls me bushy brows." Lee announced making both Teuchi and Ayame laugh.

Gaara's attention was caught the moment the blonde ninja's name was mentioned "I was looking for him today and couldn't find him."

Lee looked at Gaara, how could Naruto haunt his mind so much "That's because he's not in the village, went to train with Master Jiraiya." He put it into simple terms before placing a piece of pork in his mouth.

Gaara went back to eating, taking the situation as little more than bad timing "That's a pity."

Lee bit his lip, jealousy bubbling within him "Can I ask you something Gaara?"

Teuchi and Ayame saw that as their cue to hide in the back, with Ayame listening intently to try and find a piece of gossip.

"Yes." Gaara replied once the two shop owners had left.

Lee prodded his food with his chopsticks, deep in thought "Why were you looking for Naruto?"

It seemed a simple a question as any "I wanted to thank him, you wouldn't understand." Gaara dwelled on the battle that he and Naruto had, Naruto teaching him the meaning of love, and what it is to be loved.

Lee gritted his teeth, why did Gaara always have to be so secretive, he desperately wanted to be a part of his life, he just didn't know why "…What is Naruto to you?" He dared himself to ask knowing there was a good chance of feeling heartbreak in the response.

"He is a person that has felt the same pain and loneliness I have." Gaara was not yet ready to claim he was a friend, due to the way they had parted.

Lee's anger subsided, of course, that made sense, he had once felt loneliness with not a friend in the world, then Guy sensei placed a hand on his shoulder, and the world became brighter, he wanted to do the same with Gaara "…What am I to you?" A blush staining his cheeks.

"You are the last ninja I tried to kill for pleasure."

Lee sulked in disappointment, maybe there was no hope.

Gaara noticed the shinobi's morbid expression and had the sudden urge to cheer him up "When you were in the hospital I tried to kill you again," He continued "Because I was angry at you."

Lee listened "Angry?"

"Yes, because no matter how much you fought, and how badly your sensei wanted to protect you, I should have killed you," Gaara spoke calmly "But I couldn't… And I forfeited the match even though it was too late, but I didn't understand why."

Lee continued to prod his food, feeling a slice of guilt, it wasn't often when Gaara didn't understand something, he wondered why as well.

"And in the hospital Naruto was the one that stopped me from crushing you, but the truth is, I was never going to do it," Gaara confessed to the very true memory, at the time he hated Lee for what he had done to him, for making him weak. But as time passed and the alliance between the sand and leaf was formed he began to see Lee in a different light, he hadn't thought about it, it had happened sub-consciously, Gaara swallowed "…Are we friends?"

"Sure!" Lee answered quickly, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder "If you want to be."

A slight curve crept along Gaara's lips as he gave a small nod.

"Err… Are you going to finish your ramen?"

Gaara took a glance at the bowl "It tastes like water to me." You could hear Tuechi's cringe from around the corner.

Lee took Gaara's arm and yanked him off the stool, together they walked all around the leaf village, Lee said it was a tour, and although Gaara new the majority of the village anyway he was happy to listen to Lee's rambles. Lee told Gaara what had happened over the last few months, and Gaara soon joined in with the conversation.

"You shouldn't let them change who you are, for their benefit." His hands clenching into fists; anger building up.

"…That's the thing; I feel more like me now than I did before." His arms wrapped around himself, it was true, before this everything was forced and now he felt more natural. He was glad that Gaara was concerned for him though, over the last few hours spent alongside the sand nin he had realised his feelings, he truly wanted to help, protect, love and accept him for everything that he is and used to be, he was smitten. But after the party Gaara would be leaving for Suna, it hurt to know that he would lose his love and probably not see him again for months maybe even years, he didn't want Gaara to feel lonely ever again, he had to confess.


	3. Dare

It was finally the celebratory day, the Suna alliance party. Lee, Ino and Tenten had got ready together; the invitations had told them to wear their usual or comfortable clothing so Lee decided just to wear the usual clothing he does every day, Tenten was wearing a longer sleeved top and Ino had gone full-out fabulous with a long dress, make-up and a lot of sparkly jewellery. They walked to the venue together which was a former indoor training area, they stepped in from the cold and dark outside, the music was loud and multi-coloured spot lights raided the live bands stage, Ino soon took Lee's arm in her hands and tugged him closer.

"Look," She yelled in his ear trying to speak over the music "There's Lady Tsunade!" She pointed to the bar "I dare you to surprise her, she hasn't seen you yet."

Lee nodded in agreement but "I'm a little nervous!"

"Nonsense!" Tenten pushed him onward "We'll be with the others!" With that Tenten and Ino made their way over to the other ninja.

Lee slowly made his way over to the bar and away from the thumping sound of the music to take a stool next to the Hokage, she was talking to Shizune on the other side of her, Lee managed to catch Shizune's glace and smirked.

Tsunade stared blankly forward not even aware of the presence next to her "When did Ino say she was bringing Lee round, I'm starting to become bored." She groaned at the tedious waiting.

"Oh don't worry M'Lady," She sighed "I have a feeling Lee has already arrived."

"Really?!" Tsunade's gaze shot to Shizune, her eyes sparkling with anticipation "Where?"

"He's been sat next to you for the last few minutes." Shizune couldn't help but become slightly frustrated with the Hokages stupidity.

Tsunade's eyes widened as her head snapped round so fast she could have suffered whiplash, there on a red stool beside her was presumably Rock Lee, giving her a slight smile before a high pitched squeal was voiced and he was hugged into submission. Trying to calm her breathing she placed the stunned ninja back on the seat "…L-Lee?!" She managed to stutter the question.

Lee held his head, swearing that his back must've been crushed again by that hug "The very same." He confirmed her suspicions.

Tsunade was to pre-occupied to listen though, prodding and poking the shinobi to make sure it wasn't a transformation jutsu, he was defiantly the real thing "I can't believe it," She gawked at the young ninja, yanking at his long plait "I didn't even recognise you."

"Yeah," He scratched his neck "I get a lot of that."

She stayed silent before stating "You look good Lee, I hope this experience has helped you to become a better shinobi." _'Surely this can't be Lee, maybe I drank too much…'_ She took her glass and smelt it, trying to find out if it had been spiked.

"Ma'am." He gave a quick bow before leaving the Hokage, he was glad to get away from all the touching, he probably had stab wounds from her long nails. He wandered around for a while before spotting a little red head sitting alone a four seat table; he ran right to him and took a seat opposite "Hey Gaara, nice to see you."

The once glum looking Gaara shot a slight smile at his friend, it still felt odd to use that word "Hello Lee."

Lee glanced around "…So where's Temari and Kunuro?"

Gaara pointed across the hall "Temari is with a strategist ninja named Shikamaru," His finger swayed slightly "And Kunkuro has wandered to a table with a ninja who I believe is a weapons expert, but I never caught her name."

Lee twisted in his seat to see "Oh! The weapons expert is Tenten, she's on team Guy with me and Neji, we're also best friends, Ino is a best friend of mine too." He gloated.

The sand ninja cocked his head on the subject, was a 'best friend' better than just a 'friend', he decided to drabble on the matter sub-consciously by observing Lee's attitude to the so called 'best friend'.

Lee nibbled his lip, the conversation between the two had died just as the mood inside the building changed. The live band had instructed people listening to gather into pairs and dance hand-in-hand to a slow, sloppy love song.

Gaara watched as people swarmed in two's to the dance floor, Shikamaru, Tamari, Kunkuro and Tenten being some of them, he glanced back at Lee "Want to dance?" He asked.

Lee tensed up, that burning sensation was back again "B-But we're two guys, we can't!" He tried to laugh the question off hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"Why not?" Gaara innocently questioned before motioning his gaze towards two male adult shinobi dancing together "They are."

Lee followed Gaara's line of sight to find Kakashi dancing with Iruka in his firm grip, his eyes went back to Gaara who now had a palm out stretched out to him, and this time he just couldn't say no. In the blink of an eye Lee was on his feet and within Gaara's warm grasp, pale hands place on his hips as he placed his on small shoulders, they were soon swaying together in awkward bliss. Lee took the time to burn Gaara into his memory, he smelt like hot sand and salt, his eyes were a misty blue hue and his touch, the touch in his hips, the one that seemed to be burning through his clothing, was simply addictive, now he just needed to know what Gaara tasted like. His heart beat faster just thinking about it, and he was determined to find out one way or another.  
As the song ended they hesitantly released each other from their grip, Lee swallowed nervously "Err… Gaara? C-Can I talk to you? In… erm… Private." Once again his bottom lip was between his teeth, Gaara thankfully agreed. He led them through the crowd and upstairs to a small second floor balcony, he was glad to get some fresh air, Gaara joined him at the railing to star gaze "Gaara."

"Hm?" He didn't bother to speak, he was too relaxed, Lee had an odd way of making him feel calm.

"Do you know what love is?" Lee asked almost blindly.

Gaara thought back to his childhood "When you want to protect and care for a member in your family." He stated in the best way he could, Lee look towards him, those dark eyes luring him in.

"But what about the other kind?" Lee asked, he got no whiff of a response from Gaara so he continued "You are right, but you can love someone outside you family as well just as much or even more, you can only love one person this way. They are a person who would make you happy and you would want to make them happy too, you would want to protect, care, love, give time too, have a family with…" He blushed ferociously, glancing away from Gaara's hypnotising gaze "Take lust upon… And live the rest of your life with them."

Gaara nodded, he knew this, Kunkuro had already explained it to him before.

Lee took a small step closer to Gaara "And I'm telling you this because… I…" He quivered, he felt as if actions would speak louder than words. So he lunged at him, taking Gaara's collar into his fisted grip and smashed their lips together. He felt a hard thud to his chest and figured it was either Gaara's sand defence reacting milliseconds after breaching it or from his heart exploding, finally he knew that Gaara tasted like froth from a hot chocolate mug. Eventually he took his lips away from Gaara's, not daring to look into those gorgeous eyes he mustered a "…I love you." It felt so right, but Gaara's response was paralysing.

"I love you too." Escaped the sand ninja's thin lips, Lee looked up into his eyes and he could see the water start to swell. It was true, everything Lee had said he felt towards him, Gaara swept an arm around his waist and another around his back to hold his head in place as Gaara kissed back harder.

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, a hand tugging at the red hair as Gaara sought entrance to his mouth, he allowed it. Their tongues touched in nervous conformation until Gaara pushed forward exploring every inch, Lee fought back against the hot, wet muscle and they were soon dancing in the burning cavern. He had to wrench himself away from Gaara to get much needed air, their foreheads laid on one another as they panted in unison "D-Do you want to come back… To my place?" He breathed, he got a devious smirk in return.

…

The two crashed through Lee's front door in a hot mess, Lee pulling Gaara upstairs by one arm and leading him to the bedroom. Lee turned to face his love and Gaara pushed him down against the single bed, engulphing him fully.

Gaara felt the heat between him and Lee and wanted more, he craved for it. He pulled out Lee's tie and let his glossy silk black hair fall free, he separated the frantic kiss and watched his new lover pant and shiver, thick saliva mixed with Lee's slipped down his throat "Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice hoarse his lust.

Lee pushed a large chunk of hair behind his ear and met Gaara's stunning eyes "Yes," He repositioned himself on the bed, head on pillow, hair sprawled everywhere and hands gripping tightly to the blanket beneath him "I want you."

A tongue swept across Gaara's thin top lip as he pounced on top of his dear lover. Their faces crashed together in a battle of wits as desperate hands searched every inch of the other's body, clothes were now being thrown aside and forgotten, Gaara roughly pulling off Lee's mesh top so he could feel the flesh beneath.

"Mmf… Mnnn." Lee moaned in the kiss as Gaara's burning hands traced his scarred skin, a sharp gasp sounded as the red head chewed at his neck.

Lee's budding nipples were being rolling between Gaara's thumb and finger making the older ninja arch into him, the noises Lee was making were beautiful, all for him, he wanted to make Lee scream, he wanted all of him. He began to grind his crotch into Lee's, the hardened erection for him growing.

Lee grabbed a hold of Gaara's ass, thrusting violently back. He couldn't help himself, his face felt red hot, lightly bathed in sweat, his hair a mess and Gaara just kept making him feel more and more pleasure, he was frantic for his love, his touch. He needed it. Tanned hands moved Gaara back slightly as he dealt with the rest of the clothing.

Gaara easily swept off Lee's leggings and boxers as Lee did the same with him, it was a matter of panicked seconds before they were both naked, and Gaara was the bigger of the two.

Lee swallowed thickly, looking over Gaara's hard member in comparison to his own, not realising his mouth was open in awe.

Gaara chuckled and leaned in "Like what you see?" His hot breath grazing Lee's ear and made a long moan erupt from those swollen lips. Taking the opportunity he placed three fingers at the half open mouth and pushed in, Lee taking them in and started to suck and lick. Gaara groaned at the slight and took the now slick fingers out of one hot cavern, and placed them at another.

Lee squirmed nervously, listing his knees in the air for better entrance "G-Gaara?" He stammered as the one in question started to prod impatiently and the sensitive muscle, Lee blushed deeper than before "Err.. I-I haven't been intimate with anyone before..."

Gaara moved forward, kissing his cheek "I'll be gentle." He assured, knowing full well that he hadn't either, letting Lee snuggle into the crook of his neck, he pushed in.

Lee made a staggered breath at the intrusion, his nails digging into Gaara's back as Gaara cooed against his ear. A second finger entered and scissored him, Lee jolted in slight pain but cried out as a third finger joined, he bit against Gaara's skin, trying to numb the pain, but as Gaara moved deeper, it started to feel so good. "Mnf! Ahh-Hah!" His jaw went slack and his head lolled backwards, he pushed against the fingers "Mmm… G-Gaara… M-More-More!" He sharply begged as a nerve was hit within him, driving him crazy.

Gaara took away his finger and positioned his own member at Lee's entrance.

"Please~" Lee's head swaying from side to side as a much larger intrusion pushed forward, his lips quivered "Nnn! T-too big…" He groaned as he was stretched to his limit.

Gaara groaned as he was fully inside of Lee, he was boiling hot and agonisingly tight, he felt as if he was being swallowed up. When he felt that Lee was adjusted he pulled back, and then pushed back in, grazing his prostate.

They both cried in unison, Lee pulling Gaara closer to him and was muttering and moaning nonsense in his ear. Gaara slowly made a pace between the two, Lee making noises with every slow move "F-faster…" He instructed, Gaara happily complied. The pace kept gaining speed and strength, until the thrusting became quite violent, but each party wanted so much more "Gaara!... Gaara!" He screamed his name, the pleasure overwhelming "Please! Oh god! More!" He wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, thrusting back franticly and making Gaara groan loudly "-aaARH! Ahh-Hah! G-Gaah!... I-I-Hah! I'm s-so close! Gaaraaaahh~!"

Gaara took Lee's member within his palm and pumped in time with the trusts, forcing Lee to arch.

"Mnnn! Gah-Gah-GAARAAAAH~! Hah!" Lee's orgasm came roughly, spurting white hot seed all over Gaara's hand and both their stomachs, his jaw slack in a silent scream.

Tightly squeezing Lee's hips, Gaara thrust in once more, burying himself deep within Lee as he met his own end, rocking back and forth as the clenching muscles milked him dry, his lovers name on his lips while he pulled himself out and collapsed on the duvets, panting just as hard as Lee.

"…I-I…. Iloveyou." Lee muttered quickly, exhausted, his limp body being tugged into Gaara's grip.

Gaara placed a soft kiss on his forehead, stroking his long silky hair, this shinobi had captured his heart without him realising, and now he wasn't willing to let him go, he didn't care what Lee looked like, as long as it was Lee and he was able to see that signature huge toothy grin "I love you too."

Lee hummed "Much better than a game of spin the bottle." He mumbled to himself before falling asleep within Gaara's arms, looking absolutely satisfied, the last few months had been a whirlwind but his life had truly changed for the better, he made a mental note to cut his hair shorter though, he found that it got in the way during their activity.

Unknown to both Gaara and Lee Ino had been listening in to the last 'I love you's' after letting herself in through Lee's broken and slightly open door, she grinned deviously _'Wait until everyone hears about this!'_

…

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto had now returned to the village from the three year training with Jiraiya and was interested in how everyone was doing.

"Naruto? Man you look different."

Temari stood with hand on hip draining out Shikamaru and Naruto's conversation, as Shikamaru explained that were not together and then went on to say the amount of people had become chunin and even jounin.

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shooting towards Temari momentarily.

"He's now Kazekage." Shikamaru stated, triggering Naruto to drift into a daydream, he and Temari stood there for a while until Naruto snapped back out of it.

Naruto smiled, knowing he would now have to catch up. He spotted a familiar sight in the background; it was Might Guy "Oh! What about bushy brow? Is he still doing okay?" Thinking back to Lee's injuries.

"Lee?" Shikamaru gave Temari an awkward glace, getting one back in return.

Naruto didn't understand "…Wha-What?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck "Err… It's a little hard to explain."

Temari huffed "I'll say."

Naruto blinked.

Temari bent over and snarled "He's dating Gaara."

It took the blonde awhile to process the sentence, before he jolted back in a cringe "What?! Bushy brow and no brows are together?!"

"A lot has happened since you've been away Naruto." Shikamaru shrugged before walking around him, Temari following.

"Wait!" Naruto calling after him "How did it happen?!"

"Go see Ino and Tenten, they always know what's happening with Lee."


End file.
